


Truth

by Astrid200213



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid200213/pseuds/Astrid200213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Elememt have a sparkling together. Megatron kills Element and forces Starscream to kill the sparkling. What would happen if instead of killing thesparkling, he gave her to the autobots. As she grows up she develops feelings for a certain yellow camaro she grew up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Starscream POV

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Lord Megatron! I didn't mean anything by it!" He was currently punishing me for calling back the troops. It started with a beating, then he got a little more... aggressive, you could say.

A while later he got all of my parts that had 'fallen off' and threw me out. Knock Out was waiting in the med bay when I got there. He winced and said "Frag, Screamer this is worse than last time." I rolled my optics and said "Would you just put me back together please!" He ran some tests, and did an overall examination. He fixed the broken parts, buffed the scratches, and fixed the dents. Once he was done with all that he said "Screamer, I just gotta do one more thing and your done." I said "Well get on with it!" He nodded and fora few things off the table.

He walked back towards me and told me to openly spark chamber. I gave him a weird look, he said "I just need to check your spark, it's been a while, wouldn't want you passin out while flyin, would we?" I rolled my optics,and eventually complied. After he poked and prodded a bit more he said "Alright you look good,Screamer. You can go,but make sure you drink this and get a goodnight sleep sleep." I nodded and he gave me a cube of energon. 

Once back to my quarters I downed the energon and laid down on my berth. Right as I was drifting into recharge, my personal comm beeped. My optics shot open and I picked it up. When I heard the voice of my bondmate, Element, I smiled. She said "I'm sorry I had to call so late, sweetspark, but I have some good news. Can you met me I the forest tomorrow morning after breakfast?" I smiled and said "Why of course my Love. Can I have a hint to what the goodness is?" She said "I suppose I could, but that would ruin the surprise. We're no that evil." I laughed and she said "I love you! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" I smiled and said "Goodnight Sweetspark. Sweet Dreams, I am very excited to see you also." I hung up and smiled to myself. It's been three weeks since I have seen Element and I can't stop thinking about her. I would have stayed up longer, just thinking, but pretty soon exhaustion took over me and I fell asleep.

Element was the first thing on my mind when I woke up. I quickly got up, went to the storage compartment, it's where they keep the energon, and grabbed a cube. Once I had downed it I went towards the cockpit of the ship. I was pretty sure Megatron would be there. 

I was right Megatron was there. He said I could go meet Element, but I had to take my comm, and that if I messed up another mission he would kill Element. If I had a cube of energon for every time he said that.

With my new thrusters it didn't take very long to meet up with Element in the forest. I was there in 10 minutes. She was sitting on a rock waiting for me. Her grey armor made her look as if she was part of the rock, I would have missed her had it not been for the red streaks amidst the grey armor. She smiled when she saw me and I quickly landed and transformed. 

She could tell I was anxious so she said "You Ready for some good news, Sweetspark?" I nodded my head excitedly and she smiled while saying "Remember the last time we met up at the Femme ship?" I nodded as a flood of precious memories came flooding back. She continued "Well I've sparked!" My face lit up and hers mirrored mine. I had always wanted a sparkling. 

The moments we shared that morning were short lived, as the Femme commander FlyWing called her back and Megatron called me back.

Time Skip to when Element is a week from having her sparkling.

Element was moved to our ship, because the Femme medic had been called out, so Knock Out was going to deliver our sparkling. Element was asleep, while I was trying to make a small nursery for the baby. 

I got the nursery set up, as good as I knew how, and then I helped Element up. She was having a bit of trouble walking, going from a slender Seeker, to an About to pop pregnant femme. I held one hand on her back, the other was tenderly holding her hand guiding her. When we got back to our shared quarters I helped her up on the berth.

Once Element was on the berth I climbed up on it with her. She got as close as possible, then rolled onto one side with her back faces the me. This was how she slept most of the time, but today I remembered something. Knock Out said her back would be sore, so I gently used my hand, careful of the claws, to massage her back. She moaned and said "Since when do you give such good back rubs?" I smirked and we quickly fell asleep.

My sensitive audio receptors picked up Element whimpering. My blood red optics shot open. When I looked over at her I saw that her seals had broke. I called Knock Out and he told me to get Element to the med bay ASAP. She couldn't walk so I slid one arm under knees and the other was supporting her back. We ran to the med bay.

I laid element down on the medical berth. Knock Out came over and gave her medicine, then started preparing her to give birth. 

A few hours later we had a baby femme named SkyFlare. We had already taken to calling her Sky or Nitro, she was very very energetic. Knock Out said he just wanted to keep Sky and Element for the night, to be sure. His quarters were right next to the med bay and I was staying with my bondmate and sparkling, so Knock Out went this quarters to recharge.

That night while we were recharging Megatron came. He slipped in silently enough as to not wake me, Element, or Sky. All of a sudden he switched his canon on and shot Element. I woke with a start, my bondmate was dead. Sky started crying ad Megatron smiled evilly.

Time Skip a few months later!

It was as if something snapped in me that night. Megatron had brainwashed me, but there was something else that happened that dreadful night. I had always been evil, but not like that. SkyFlare was my one weakness. 

Megatron came to my quarters one day. As he entered I said "Master, are you in need of my services?" He smiled evilly just like the night Element died. He looked me dead in the eye and said "You can not beeper felt soldier with that, in the way. You must kill her." I said "M..m..mas....master there must be another way!?!" He shook his head saying "If you don't I will!" I nodded and he walked out. I knew what I had to do, so I transformed and put SkyFlare in my cockpit.

I finally made it to the autobots base. I hosted doing this, but it was the only way. SkyFlare smiled up at me and a single tear of cool at ran down my face,I attached the note and kissed my baby goodbye. I sat her near the entrance and rang the buzzer thing. Ratchet came to the door and looked around. He caught sight of Sky pFlare and smiled. He walked over and read the note. With one last look at my little girl, I transformed and left.


End file.
